Uncontrollable
by Kohai-chan
Summary: Jun finalmente percebe que está apaixonado por uma Rozen Maiden. Seu coração sempre dispara perto dela, ele cora sem perceber. Essa boneca realmente mexe com Jun, mas como ele pode dizer isso a ela?


Acordei numa manhã fria de sábado. Não precisava ter acordado tão cedo, mas fui avisado de que Souseiseki iria dormir em casa naquela noite. Ok, e você me pergunta: "Mas ela não vai chegar tão cedo, por que acordar a essa hora?" A resposta é simples: Quero ver a Souseiseki e sinto que ela pode chegar a qualquer momento.

Me espreguicei, coloquei meus óculos e comecei a observar a cidade pela janela. Ainda estava escuro, mas o Sol já estava querendo sair. Quando vi, eram seis e quarenta da manhã. Eita, acordei cedo mesmo! Hum...ainda estou com sono...então, acho que vou dormir mais um pouco. Deitei-me novamente retirando os óculos, e adormeci.

– _Jun. –_ ouvi uma voz feminina me chamando. De quem é essa voz...? – _Jun!_

Acordei de vez com um tapa na cara. Dei um pulo, caindo da cama rapidamente. Coloquei a mão na bochecha golpeada e com a outra mão, peguei meus óculos, colocando-os em minha face. Quando abri meus olhos, vi Shinku em pé na minha cama, o que me fez ter certeza de uma coisa.

– Shinku! Não precisa me bater, sua boneca maldita! – exclamei, enquanto ela descia da cama em um salto.

– Francamente...são oito horas da manhã, Jun. Souseiseki chegará a qualquer momento.

– Ora, sua-! – foi quando Suiseiseki abriu sua caixa, acertando meu rosto. Não percebi que estava na frente da caixa dela.

– Ah, já acordou, humano? ~desu – perguntou a boneca da roupa verde com uma cara de sono.

– Sua boneca desalmada! – nunca gostei do fato de Suiseiseki morar conosco. Eu gostava dela, mas as vezes gostaria que ela morasse em outro lugar. – Quando é que você vai me tratar melhor, sua-!

Mas logo eu ouvi risos. Risos que vinham da boneca que acabara de chegar. Virei meu rosto para olhá-la, e lá estava Souseiseki em sua caixa, entrando em meu quarto pela janela. Ao pousar, ela saiu delicadamente da caixa, ainda rindo um pouco. Foi quando percebi que meu coração estava batendo mais rápido, e ele não queria se acalmar.

Eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar do rosto daquela boneca. Aqueles cabelos castanhos e curtos, aqueles olhos heterocromáticos, aquela roupa azul, aquele chapéu...tudo. Souseiseki era muito bela e eu não podia negar isso. A risada dela era música para meus ouvidos, parecia ser o som mais belo que eu já ouvira.

– Bom dia para vocês. Jun e Suiseiseki, já estão brigando logo de manhã? – ela riu novamente e sem perceber, eu corei. Corei...? Não pode ser verdade...eu corei por que a boneca estava rindo?

– É o que parece, Souseiseki. – disse Shinku, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. – Brigam feito cão e gato.

– Vocês são engraçados. – Souseiseki não conseguiu conter mais alguns risos. Era muito raro vê-la rindo daquele jeito, e por isso eu me senti feliz. Consegui fazer a mais séria das Rozen Maidens rir.

Por um tempo, eu fiquei parado olhando para a boneca em minha frente, que trocava algumas palavras com Shinku. Suiseiseki estava gritando e tentando chamar minha atenção. Parecia estar dizendo: "Não me ignore! Olhe para mim, humano! Eu te odeio!" Mas eu não pretendia prestar atenção nela. Só queria continuar olhando para sua gêmea, que era bela e esbelta. Ela estava sorrindo. O sorriso dela...é tão bonito, tão perfeito, tão...

– HUMANO! – gritou a terceira Rozen Maiden, pulando nas minhas costas. – Não me ignore, seu humano fedido! ~desu

– Ai! Sai de cima de mim, boneca desalmada! – exclamei, tentando tirar Suiseiseki das minhas costas, mas ela parecia um chiclete. Não queria desgrudar de mim!

Isso só fez a estrela de lápis-lazúli rir mais. Ela parecia se divertir muito nos vendo brigar daquele jeito. Eu fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir os risos de Souseiseki. Era como se...a felicidade dela fosse mais importante que a minha...

Novamente me perdi nos meus pensamentos. Suiseiseki puxava meu cabelo, mas eu não estava nem sentindo. Naquele momento, só conseguia olhar para a Rozen Maiden azul, que estava rindo de mim e de sua irmã gêmea. Mesmo com a boneca jardineira nas minhas costas, fui engatinhando até Souseiseki, que estava próxima de mim. Fui me aproximando, mais e mais. Ela me fitou meio confusa. Ah, aqueles olhos heterocromáticos se encontraram com os meus...eles são lindos, assim como sua dona.

Quando fui me inclinar para dar-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha, fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando Suiseiseki mordeu minha orelha com força. Eu não pude conter um grito alto de dor, enquanto a boneca na minha frente arregalava os olhos por causa do susto.

– BONECA DESALMADA! – gritei e joguei a jardineira no chão. – Agora você me paga, Suiseiseki, sua maldita!

– SOCORRO! – ela se levantou e saiu correndo do quarto, e logo eu corri atrás dela.

Fomos descendo as escadas, persegui ela pela casa toda, até que enfim, a encurralei num quarto. Suiseiseki virou-se para mim com uma expressão de medo, enquanto eu esfregava minhas mãos com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

– Hu-humano...fique longe de mim! – ela exclamou, mas a única coisa que fiz foi rir.

– Você merece ficar aqui...no escuro, sozinha! – eu disse com uma voz assustadora, correndo até a porta, saindo do quarto e fechando-a logo em seguida.

– E-Ei, não me deixe aqui sozinha, Jun! ~desu – consegui ouvir o barulho de algo batendo na madeira da porta. Provavelmente era Suiseiseki tentado escapar, mas ela é uma boneca, não consegue alcançar a maçaneta. Ou seja, estou livre dela, pelo menos por um tempo! Uhul!

Fui me sentar no sofá da sala, quando percebi que Hina Ichigo estava dormindo ali, perto de onde eu sentei. Ela estava com o polegar na boca e abraçando uma almofada. Achei uma gracinha, mas então lembrei que ela era a mais escandalosa das Rozen Maidens e tentei afastar aquele pensamento. Gosto bastante da Hina, mas ela ainda precisa amadurecer.

Então vi Shinku e Souseiseki descendo as escadas devagar enquanto conversavam. A boneca loira descia feito uma patricinha, enquanto a morena descia naturalmente, mas com muita elegância. O andar dela é tão lindo...

– Onde está Suiseiseki, Jun? – perguntou Shinku, parando na frente do sofá.

– Hã? – logo saí do transe e respondi. – Prendi ela em um quarto. Deixe ela ficar lá só por um tempo, Shinku, por favor! Não quero que ela fique me enchendo o saco. – pedi, juntando as mãos na frente do rosto. Shinku riu.

– É, acho que deixar a Suiseiseki presa por algumas horas não vai fazer mal a ninguém. – ela riu novamente, fechando os olhos e se sentando ao meu lado no sofá. – Vamos assistir o Detetive KunKun, Jun?

– Vamos, Shinku! – respondi animado. Quando quer, Shinku consegue ser bem amigável. – Souseiseki, quer assistir conosco?

– Claro, por que não? – ela sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da boneca de roupas vermelhas.

Não gostei disso. Eu estava do lado esquerdo, Shinku no meio e Souseiseki do lado direito. Eu não queria...ficar longe dela. Tentei disfarçar minha expressão de decepção e gentilmente, sorri para a loira.

– Hã...Shinku, você não poderia trocar de lugar com a Souseiseki? – perguntei, com a voz um pouco trêmula. Ela demorou um pouco para responder, mas então levantou-se.

– Claro. Souseiseki, pode sentar ao lado do Jun. – sorriu. O sorriso dela era bonito, mas não era nada comparado ao sorriso de Souseiseki, que era perfeito.

– Certo. – agilmente, ela sentou-se ao meu lado, e então Shinku sentou-se do lado direito. Meu coração disparou novamente e senti calor. – Jun, você está bem? Seu rosto está corado...

– Hã? – essa não, eu estou corado de novo! Por sorte, as duas bonecas pensaram que era febre. – E-Eu estou bem, meninas! Não se preocupem...só estou com calor, só isso!

Peguei o controle da televisão e a liguei, bem na hora que o programa do Detetive KunKun estava começando. Assistimos o episódio, foi muito legal! Adoro esse cachorro!

Depois de alguns minutos, Hina Ichigo despertou e fomos brincar com ela, se não, ela não daria sossego. Quero prender essa boneca no quarto junto com a Suiseiseki! Mas coitadinha, ficar presa com aquela jardineira desalmada...logo afastei o pensamento e voltei a brincar com as bonecas.

No fim da tarde, Nori chegou em casa e foi preparar a janta. Adoro a comida da minha irmã, é saborosa. Ah, tudo que ela faz é gostoso, tirando o chá, que sempre fica uma droga. Quando o jantar ficou pronto, Shinku abriu a porta do quarto com sua bengala e libertou Suiseiseki, que logo foi para a mesa e me lançou um olhar demoníaco. Essa boneca me assusta...

Nossa janta foi hambúrguer florido, e estava delicioso como sempre. Nori foi para o quarto dela, eu e as Rozen Maidens fomos para o meu. Hina Ichigo estava cansada depois de brincar conosco durante a tarde, então entrou em sua caixa e pegou no sono. Shinku estava sentada na minha cama, lendo um livro alemão. Suiseiseki conversava com sua irmã gêmea tranquilamente. Parece que perto da Souseiseki, ela se torna outra pessoa.

– Então, acho que já vou dormir! ~desu – sorriu a jardineira, se dirigindo até sua caixa, mas quando eu vi, ela parou no meio do caminho. – Nunca mais faça aquilo comigo...Jun.

– ...Jun? – eu parecia surpreso. Suiseiseki quase nunca me chama pelo nome. Geralmente me chama de "humano", ou de "chibi". – Hã...ok. Mas prometa que vai me tratar melhor...Suiseiseki.

– ...certo. ~desu – ela parecia feliz. Então, entrou em sua caixa. – Boa noite pra vocês! ~desu – a jardineira deu uma risada, fechando a caixa logo em seguida.

– Acho que já vou dormir também. São nove em ponto, hora de dormir. – disse Shinku, guardando seu livro e entrando em sua caixa, em seguida fechando-a. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Shinku e Suiseiseki. – sorriu Souseiseki, que estava sentada ao meu lado na cama.

Suas pernas estavam fechadas, suas duas mãos estavam apoiadas na cama. A janela estava aberta, um vento frio entrava por ela, balançando os cabelos curtos da boneca. Ela fechou os olhos e deu um singelo sorriso, como se estivesse curtindo o vento gelado batendo em seu rosto.

– Hoje está frio, hein? – a Rozen Maiden azul deu uma risadinha. – Que clima agradável.

– Você gosta de frio, Souseiseki? – perguntei com um sorriso, olhando para seu lindo rosto. Meu coração estava acelerado novamente, meu rosto provavelmente estava corado. Ela virou seu rosto para mim e sorriu.

– Sim. – disse com sua voz doce e feminina.

Souseiseki sempre foi a Rozen Maiden com aparência mais masculina, mas mesmo assim...não deixo de ver como ela é feminina por dentro. Ela é durona, forte, mas também é sensível. É uma ótima lutadora, acho que venceria facilmente o Alice Game com sua tesoura. Souseiseki é uma boneca maravilhosa. Ela é bonita, gentil, forte, inteligente, simpática...ela é incrível...

– Bom, eu acho que vou dormir também. Boa noite, Jun. – ela sorriu mais uma vez, levantando-se da cama.

Mas antes que pudesse começar a andar, eu segurei seu braço fortemente. Souseiseki virou-se para mim, fitando-me com uma expressão de surpresa. Ela havia arregalado os olhos, sua boca estava um pouco aberta, desta vez a boneca não sorria. O que foi que deu em mim...?

– S-Souseiseki...não quer dormir na minha cama? – a pergunta automaticamente saiu da minha boca.

– Hã? - ela parecia confusa.

– E-Eu posso dormir no sofá da sala, de boa! – exclamei, puxando-a para perto.

– Está apertando meu braço com muita força, Jun... – disse Souseiseki fechando os olhos. Eu percebi que estava machucando-a, então a soltei na mesma hora.

– M-Me desculpe, Souseiseki! Eu não queria te machucar... – como pude fazer isso? Machuquei a Souseiseki! ...mas por que me sinto tão triste com isso? Já machuquei a Suiseiseki uma vez acidentalmente, mas não fiquei triste desse jeito...

– Está tudo bem. – ela sorriu. – Eu sou forte, não chegou a me machucar. Mas então...não precisa oferecer sua cama para mim, Jun. Sou uma Rozen Maiden, minha caixa está de bom tamanho.

Ela começou a se afastar. Estava indo para sua caixa. Não, Souseiseki...não vá...eu quero dormir perto de você...! E-Eu quero você perto de mim!

– Souseiseki! – exclamei, levantando-me da cama. Corri até ela, mas acabei tropeçando na caixa da Shinku. Souseiseki virou-se para me ver, mas então ela foi jogada contra o chão, caindo sentada. E quando notamos, eu estava em cima dela.

A boneca arregalou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca. Meu coração acelerou novamente, naquele momento eu já deveria estar parecendo um tomate de tão vermelho. Mas notei que ela não estava corada. Se fosse Shinku ou Suiseiseki, com certeza estariam coradas. Mas a boneca azul não demonstrou vergonha nem nada. Seu rosto continuava branco, como sempre foi. Seu chapéu acabou voando de sua cabeça por causa da queda. A Souseiseki sem o chapéu...que coisa rara de se ver...

Quando voltei para a realidade, notei que o peito dela estava subindo e descendo irregularmente, seus olhos continuavam arregalados. Parece que ela levou um baita susto...

– Souseiseki-! – tentei me aproximar um pouco mais, mas acabei levando um tapa na cara. Cobri minha bochecha com a mão de olhos fechados, e então lentamente os abri para fitar a boneca. Ela ainda estava assustada e me bateu por impulso. – Souseiseki...?

– Ah, me desculpe...foi reflexo...

Não peça desculpas, querida Souseiseki. A culpa foi minha por cair em cima de você e te assustar.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que a boneca finalmente acalmou-se. Ela olhou para mim, eu olhei para ela. Novamente nossos olhos se encontraram. Os olhos heterocromáticos da Souseiseki, lindos como sempre. Seu rosto, seus cabelos, sua boca...eu não posso mais resistir ao seu charme, Souseiseki...

Sem pensar duas vezes, fechei os olhos, me inclinei e a beijei. Toquei seus lábios com os meus e fiquei assim, esperando que ela me empurrasse. Mas para minha surpresa...ela permaneceu no lugar. Obviamente aquele era o primeiro beijo de Souseiseki, pois ela não se movia, não fazia nada. Mas eu senti que ela estava correspondendo, então não voltei atrás.

Levantei meus braços e a abracei, aprofundando nosso beijo. Os lábios dela são macios, gostosos de beijar. Não consegui resistir a eles...são perfeitos, assim como sua dona. Eu podia ouvir Souseiseki gemendo baixinho, e logo comecei a gemer como ela. Não era meu primeiro beijo, mas eu não tinha muita experiência, então apenas movia meus lábios, e os pressionava contra os lábios da boneca.

Por fim, tivemos que nos separar para respirar. Afastei os lábios carinhosamente, e então ouvi Souseiseki puxar o ar. A Rozen Maiden respirava profundamente, eu pude ver que seus olhos estavam meio abertos. Aquela expressão...no rosto da Souseiseki...era linda...

Depois que minha respiração voltou ao normal, a abracei novamente. Tudo estava quieto. A boneca parecia estar se perguntando como foi que isso aconteceu. Enfim, tomei coragem para dizer algo e quebrar o silêncio.

– ...desculpe por te beijar...eu não resisti. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Você é tão bela, tão maravilhosa...eu simplesmente não consegui resistir ao seu charme.

– O...o quê...? – perguntou ela, num sussurro. Ainda não havia recuperado o ar totalmente.

– Souseiseki... – soltei-a do abraço e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, logo depois me afastando. – Eu gosto de você.

– ! Jun...

Eu estava cansado...ofegante...sonolento. Não aguentei e me joguei para o lado, adormecendo. Ainda não estava dormindo profundamente, e por isso pude sentir a mão de Souseiseki acariciando meu rosto. Não estava ouvindo muito bem porque já estava começando a sonhar, mas pude ouvir algo como...

_– Irei respondê-lo quando acordar._


End file.
